Seraphina Anderson's Mansion
Seraphina Anderson's mansion is a huge modern-looking structure in the middle of the mountains surrounding Öddburg. It houses Anderson when she is not travelling, as well as Blanche Langston following the Battle of London. Architecture and Location The building is located in the snowy mountains surrounding Oddburg. Normally reached by offroad vehicle or helicopter, it is situated near a cliff and a waterfall that connects to a network of hot springs. It runs mostly on solar and geothermal power, but has multiple generators in the basements and an additional hydroelectric system. The building's most striking features, from the outside, are the huge floor-to-ceiling windows exposing every outward-facing room. Of course, inside there are huge curtains that grant privacy, but this means that much of the outward-facing rooms can be naturally lit during daylight hours. The building's architecture is rather modern, with such features as spiral staircases, some rooms having glass floors or mirrored ceilings, and long, lonely, sprawling corridors, that are barely filled by a single resident's company. It is extremely large, and guests often get lost. Seraphina has considered installing signs and maps. Features Ground Floor On the ground floor is the kitchen, pantries and dining room, as well as the living room, cinema/theater and 'creating room'. The creating room is a large study where Seraphina keeps her books, sculptures and art, as well as instruments and writing equipment. There is also a large central hallway to which these rooms adjoin. All rooms have tiled floors but for the creating room and living room, which are carpeted. First Floor The first floor features the bathroom, bathing room/spa, a huge walk-in closet, a storage room and a gymnasium. The difference between the bathroom and bathing room is that the bathroom is a bathroom, featuring a bathroom's usual facilities, while the bathing room consists mostly of a huge heated swimming pool, as well as massage facilities in case guests wish to sample Seraphina's infamous massage abilities. The bathing room adjoins to the gymnasium, where most of Seraphina's fitness equipment is kept; the room is fairly large, with a mirrored far wall. The walk-in closet stores Seraphina's clothing, while the storage room stores towels, extra toiletries, first aid equipment, and other items. This floor also features a large central hallway, and the bathroom is placed specially so that it is not windowed. That would be weird. Second Floor The second floor consists mostly of bedrooms, and a few storage rooms. Seraphina's bedroom and the guest bedrooms are all thickly carpeted, and most of these rooms have mirrored ceilings. They feature huge, plush beds, but sadly they see little use, as Seraphina has spent most of her mansion-life alone. Currently, Blanche sleeps in the room adjacent to Seraphina's. The storage rooms mostly store bedsheets, extra pyjamas in case of guests, pillows, pillow stuffing, and fun sleepover games, among other things. Attic The attic is mostly storage. Things like old belongings, equipment, non-bathing or bedroom related items. It is accessed through a hatch in the central hallway of the second floor, and locks from both sides. It is pretty well-kept and furnished. Basement(s) The basements house the power generators and all sorts of other related stuff. Cleaning equipment and heavy equipment are also found here, as well as a large booze cellar, and extra dry/tinned food in case of situations. There is also a small basement garage; although below the house, it connects to the outside via tunnel, and snowmobiles are kept there. There are rumours of a mysterious dungeon of some kind in the basement, but Seraphina will not confirm or deny that. Other There is a helicopter landing pad on top. Outside there are two wolf statues. There are many mirrors and pieces of cute art. It is unknown why Seraphina has a helicopter landing pad, as she does not own and cannot fly a helicopter, but better safe than sorry, I guess. Trivia * It was included in the Slotham Scrutiniser Magazine's Just Really Great Homes list of 2016. Not ranked, or anything, they just thought it was a really great home. * It's very nice. * Seraphina tends to walk around the mansion nude, but has cut down on this since Blanche moved in. And drinking, also drinking. Category:Homes Category:Locations Category:Sweden